A New Beginning
by V6 Trick-Shot
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of one-shots and drabbles about Tory coming to Morris. There'll be encounters with the Tripod, Jason, Chance, how they found the bunker, and many more. Was originally a two-shot, but I changed my mind. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to do a "Tory moves to Morris" story of my own. Now I know these have been done a few times already, and have been really unique by putting them in the boys' POVs, but mine is going to be done in Tory's. Yes, I know, I'm such a risk taker, haha. But this is where your sarcasm is wrong! Mine is going to be about the events that LEAD UP to Tory coming to the island. This is—in my opinion—very hard to write because of how heart breaking it must have been. So I'm going to do my darn hardest, but please, if it's not exactly what you were hoping for, no hate. That's why they invented the 'edit' button. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Virals characters, settings, etc. All rights go to Kathy Reichs.**

Tory's POV:

I brisk wind rolled off the Cape as my feet slapped the cement sidewalk. I raised my nose to the air and caught the sweet smell of the shore on the cool breeze.

It was early August and starting to get cold, but not unbearable. This was the time of year I loved the most about Massachusetts. School had yet to start, and I was a little nerves. I'd be starting high school in September.

I pulled my coat tighter around me as I made the trek home. I reminisced my year of eighth grade. It was a little weird at first, being that I was a year younger than the other kids and still beat their IQ average by leaps and bounds.

_Well excuse me for caring about my grades and being a bit of a brainiac_, was the thought that stayed at the front of my mind the whole first week of school. Then I decided to just not care what the hell they thought. At the time, skipping a grade seemed like a great idea. I just didn't consider what that would do for my social life. I would be in high school, where most kids would be turning fifteen or just turned, and I would be coming to my fourteenth year.

I sighed. Oh well. Mom would always be on my side. I smiled at the thought of my mother as I rounded the corner of my block. As I proceeded to my house my smile grew bigger.

My mother was amazing. She was a single parent since she was sixteen. Yeah, I was a bit of a surprise. I don't know who my dad is or was, or if I even have a dad. Mom doesn't say anything of him, and seeing as I'm not terribly interested in where the other half of me genes come from, I don't ask.

My mother has long red hair and a tall slim figure, both of which I'm gifted with. She's very pretty, and a lot of the men in town agree too, although she turns down every one of them.

She's also unbelievably optimistic. She lost her parents a few years after I was born. They didn't leave her out of anger, in fact, my grandmother thought very highly of me. I remember hearing her tell my mom that I was going to do great things when I was older.

I laugh about it now, because the only great achievement I've ever made is skipping a grade. What great things could I ever do?

I walked up to my front door and, pulling out my house key, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

I was greeted with the sweet smell of cinnamon and apples. I shrugged off my coat, kicked off my shoes and walked towards the kitchen. I stood in the doorway as I watched the women with her auburn hair pulled into a loose bun and wearing sweats, bustle around the stove. Ingredients lay spilled across the counter.

Suddenly the women turned around and she smiled warmly and motherly at me.

"Tory, sweetie!" She dropped her oven mitts on the table, walking towards me. "You're home. How was your day sweet heart?"

My mom wrapped my in a warm hug. She smelled like the apples, cinnamon, and pie crust. I smiled, hugging her back.

"It was fine," I said. "Are you making apple pie?"

She pulled back and laughed. "Yup! Your nose, knows, kiddo!" she said, tapping the end of my nose.

She walked back to her oven mitts, pulling them on, then went to open the stove. Reaching in she pulled out the steaming hot pie and set it on a cooling rack next to the open window.

I hopped onto a bar stool around the island. Mom sat down across from me. She was hiding something behind her back.

I quirked an eyebrow, curious. "What's that?"

She smiled, slowly pulling out the object in question from behind her. "It's a letter from the high school you applied for. It just came in the mail about twenty minutes before you got home."

My eyes widened in excitement. "Well, let's open that bad boy!" I cried, leaning forward.

Mom giggled as she broke the seal and shook out a crisp piece of paper. Putting the envelope aside, her eyes trailed down the paper. A smile formed and got bigger as she read further.

Finally she looked back up at my, eyes shining with pride and happiness.

"You're in! you've been excepted on a scholarship!" She cheered. "Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you! You're an honors student!"

I beamed back at her. "Thanks mom!"

She snapped her fingers. "Know what? Let's celebrate tonight! instead of an ordinary movie night, it'll be a girls night to celebrate your awesome grades!"

"Okay, cool!"

Around seven o'clock my mom and I had crashed on the couch. Mom had taken me out sailing on the Cape a few hours ago then we went out for ice cream. When we got back we pulled out monopoly, which I won.

Then we'd gone up to my room where we went through my closet piecing together outfits for the hell of it. Normally, I would hate doing something like that, but my mom wasn't looking to turn my into the next teen model, this was just fun. Although she did have to some motherly force when she tried showing me how to apply make-up. In the end it wasn't so bad. I don't hate make-up and don't mind wearing it sometimes, but if I had to choose, I'd never wear it.

I tilted my head forward and looked at my mom. She seemed to be thinking. She tends to bite her bottom lip and frown slightly. A while back I realized I do the same thing when thinking hard.

"What're you thinking?" I asked.

Her hazel eyes shifted to me. "I'm thinking, pizza and a movie."

I smiled. "Which movie?"

"I don't know," She said. "Maybe, some action-packed humor with the Pirates of The Caribbean! Johnny Depp is such an awesome actor!"

I laughed. My mom _loves_ Johnny Depp.

"Okay, then," I laughed. "pirates it is!"

"Alright!" She leaped off the couch and headed to front door. "You get the movie set up and I'll go get the pizza."

I nodded and walked to the shelf of movies we had. I skimmed through the titles until I found the skull and cross-bones symbol . I plucked the movie off the shelf and walked back to the T.V.

"Alright, be back in a few!" Mom called.

"By mom, love you!" I called.

"Love you too!' And with that she closed the door.

I reached out to put the disk in the machine and froze. I suddenly got a cold feeling and my stomach felt sick. I shook my head and the feeling passed.

_Geez? Get a hold of yourself, Tory! You're just hungry!_ I mentally scolded myself and placed the disk in the player.

Sitting back on the couch I let it load until the previews started playing. Leaving the remote on the couch I went to the kitchen to make popcorn. Tossing a bag in the microwave, I shuffled to the fridge pulling out two cans of Coke. As the microwave neared the end of its countdown, I pulled down a big bowl to pour the popcorn into.

I turned to the microwave as it gave a shrill _BEEP! BEEP!_

I walked back to the couch with the snack and drinks, placing them on the coffee table. I looked at the clock, and with nothing left to do, grabbed my book and read.

Five minutes later, I got a text from mom.

**Pizzas almost ready. B home in 15.**

Skimming the message I quickly replied.

**Okay, but hurry! Johnny Depp wont wait forever!**

She didn't reply right away so I went back to reading. Fifteen minutes later, I looked at the clock and frowned. Eight o'clock. Shouldn't she have been home by now? As if on cue my phone buzzed beside me.

**Nice ;) Sorry about the wait. That line was killer. I'm on my way now. 10mins.**

Smiled in relief. And opened a new message box, replying.

**Good to know! K c ya then. Bring me my pizza!**

**Coming, coming! Someone's hungry**

I laughed, closing my phone. I picked up my book again and dove back into the story. I lost track of time and my eyes began to droop. Soon I was out cold.

I wasn't sure how long I slept for, but when I opened my eyes, I became aware of a knocking on the door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and shuffled to the door.

"Coming!" I called.

I peeked through the spy hole to see two police officers standing outside the door.

"What the heck?" I muttered as I unlocked the door. I opened it and stared out at the officers.

"Can I help you?" I asked confused.

The first officer, a women who looked to be in her late thirties, stepped forward. "Yes," she said. "Is this where Ms. Colleen Brennan lives? Are you her daughter, Victoria Brennan?"

Oh sweet Lord, what did I do?

"Yes." I hesitated, dragging the word out slowly.

She looked at me sadly. "Honey, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

I was a little stunned. I stiffly opened the door a little wider, allowing the policemen to come inside.

"Um, well, I'm afraid my mother isn't here at the moment," I said closing the door. "She just went out to get pizza, but I'm sure she'll be back any minute."

I watched as the women officer shared a look with her partner. Then officer number two, a male around the same age as the women, heaved a heavy, hopeless sigh. "We know. That's why we're here."

"Excuse me?" I asked baffled, but that funny sick feeling I felt earlier was starting to creep into my gut. Only this time I was convinced it wasn't hunger.

"Victoria—" He started.

"—Tory" I numbly corrected out of habit.

"Tory," He started again. "Your mother's been in an accident." A pause. "She didn't make it."

My blood ran cold. Everything stopped moving in that exact moment. My heart. My lungs. _Everything_. It was like someone had wrapped their hands around my neck, choking me. My ears buzzed as the words bounced around inside my head.

_You're mother's been in an accident... She didn't make it. Mother. Accident. Didn't make it._

A lump formed in my throat, cutting of the air even more. I shook my head, not believing what I was being told.

"No," I whispered.

"Tory, I know—"

"No!" I shrieked. "That's not true! She texted me at eight, only a few minutes ago, that she was on her way home!" Tears welled up in my eyes.

The officer shook her head sadly. "That was an hour and a half ago."

Her words hit me like a blow to the gut. I ran to the living room and gazed at the clock in complete dread. The hands stared back at me, reading nine-thirty.

The tears were falling before I could stop them. I didn't even realize I had been pulled into a hug but the female officer while her partner stared down at his boots.

Her voice was soft as she asked, "Do you know where your father is?'

I cried harder. "I don't have a father." I choked.

She stroked my hair. "Daniel, do a search for me. Medical records. Anything. I need a legal guardian for this girl."

Officer number two, Daniel, nodded and went back to their cruiser to relay the orders back to the PD.

When he came back, he said to Officer number one. "Megan, the chief says it'll take a few hours, but they're working on it."

Megan nodded and turned her attention back to me. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

I nodded, still crying, but on the inside I thought,_ How the hell is everything going to be alright? It'll never be alright!_

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Without any known close relatives, I had to stay at the Police Department. While there, I got to meet the asshole who caused the accident. Alvie Turnbauer. The guy was drunk as a sailor from all the Coronas he'd had when he'd T-boned my mom's Corolla after running a red light.

When he was sober, he had come to apologize. I guess seeing the broken fourteen-year-old girl who's mother he'd killed weighed pretty heavily on his shoulders. Before, he'd been yelling about a lawyer and how it wasn't his fault. After his visit with me he told the cop to just take him to the jail cell he'd been assigned.

Days later was my mother's funeral. That day had been the hardest. You'd think the day you find out about the accident would be the worst but it's not. You're too shocked and overloaded to truly comprehend what's happening.

You keep thinking that your loved one is going to walk through the door and it'll just be one big bad dream. But it's the days that follow that are worse. That's when the truth sets in but you still don't believe it. Then the funeral day comes. And that's the hardest day of all. You're surrounded by people that you know , others you don't, and they all start telling you how bad they feel, and what a wonderful person your loved one had been, and how much they'll be missed.

Everything you don't want to be reminded of.

I was in the small crowd of distant family members, and close friends of my mom that surrounded the coffin. I was up front and watched as they lowered it into the ground.

When it was over, Megan, the cop from the night of the accident, came up to me and delivered the news that would flip my world upside down after it'd just been dropped on its head.

"Tory," She said, a little bit of happiness shone in her eyes and I suddenly had hope.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We found your father. He's in Charleston, South Carolina."

**Do I need to say anything? Intense I know. But I wanted to try this. Alright, I know what you're all thinking. "What the hell? You're in the middle of writing A Living Nightmare!" That is a very true statement. I am in the middle of writing that story, but I've hit a bit of writers block and this popped into my head. And I figured, writing a two-shot would give me a break from the other story and would help. So not to worry, I haven't given up on A living Nightmare, just taking a short break. Also in this next chapter of this two-shot, I'm starting out with Kit—yeah I know, that's new! I also think I'll add the boys' POVs. Ok, well review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-yo! Okay, so here's the second chapter of my Two-Shot for Tory coming to Morris. Okay, well here goes! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Virals characters, settings, etc. All rights go to Kathy Reichs.**

Kit's POV:

I stepped off the ferry with Nelson and Lorelei and Linus. I turned to thank Tom Blue, our local ferry driver.

"Not a problem, Dr. Howard. I'll be back later this afternoon for any who need a trip back to the island."

"Alright, thanks again, Tom," I waved him off before following the rest of my co-workers along the tightly-compressed dirt pathway.

"So, Kit, anything new today?" Nelson asked.

I shrugged. "Not that I know of. Although I'm sure some fool has managed to injure the wildlife."

Lorelei, Nelson's wife, huffed. "Honestly! Is it so hard to be careful and courteous of the animals that inhabit these wild spaces?"

We approached the Main Gates of the Loggerhead Island Research Institute—LIRI for short.

After checking in, Linus turned to Lorelei and said. "Well, Lorelie, some people just don't know the meaning of kindness."

before anyone could say more, a voice thundered down the hallway.

"What in hell are you people just standing around for?! Hm?" Dr. Marcus E. Karsten strode down the hallway looking middle aged and homely. "Does this look like a social gathering to you? Move it!"

I sighed, but kept my voice cheerful. No need to piss the bugger off. "Good morning, Dr. Karsten. We were just going—"

"_Doctor_, Dr. Howard."

Well shit. "_Director_ Karsten," I corrected through lightly grit teeth. " We were just on our way, sir."

"Good," He grumbled as he stormed down the hallway.

Nelson watched him until he was out of sight, then pointed a finger in his direction. "And that is a prime example of people who don't know kindness."

I chuckled along with the others as we walked to our assigned labs that day. I bid Nelson and Lorelei Devers goodbye and walked with Linus Stolowitski until the corridor broke off.

"So how's Hiram?" I asked.

Linus laughed lightly. "Oh he's just Hiram."

I smiled. "He's a fine young man. Just a little more...Adventurous."

"I suppose," Linus said. "So what about you? Any plans for kids in the future?"

I coughed. "Maybe, but none right now."

Linus laughed as he turned the corner. "You never know, Kit. You never know."

later that day examining bacteria samples, I was paged down to the front desk.

When I got there, Carl seemed to be a bit nerves as he held out the phone.

'What is it, Carl?" I asked as I took the phone.

"I'm not sure, Kit. All I know is the Massachusetts Police Department is on the other line looking for you."

I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Yes, hello. My name is Megan Krare, and I'm looking for a Christopher Howard,"_ The Police officer said.

"This is he," I replied.

"_Oh, excellent. Mr. Howard, are you familiar with Ms. Colleen Brennan?_"

I nearly dropped the phone. I could never forget that name. "I—uh...Yes. yes, I am familiar with that name." I said nervously. Carl shot me a confused look, which I ignored.

"_Mr. Howard, I regret to inform you that Ms. Brennan has been in a fatal car accident._"

"She what?!' I exclaimed. Colleen? Dead? No, how can that be?

"_I'm sorry Mr. Howard, but you should also know that you are now the legal guardian of Miss Victoria Brennan,_" The cop said.

My eyebrows knit together. "I'm sorry, who?"

"_Victoria Brennan, sir. Your daughter._"

That time I did drop the phone.

Hi's POV:

I was sitting on the front steps of my house texting Shelton. He was down by the docks with Ben doing God know what. Most likely picking out boat names for when Ben got enough to buy his own.

Honestly, what is wrong with him? Most boy's turning sixteen would be fantasizing about what _car_ they were going to buy. Not Ben. No siree Bob! Not Ben. _He_ was bent on buying a sixteen-foot Boston Whaler runabout he saw docked out on Folly Beach.

A guy there was selling them without luck, so when Ben happened by and told the dude to hold the boat for a few more months until he's saved up the cash, he leaped at the offer. Currently, Ben was just a grand short, but he was slowly getting closer. His mom usually sent cash on his birthdays, so that was the jackpot he was waiting for.

A few minutes later I got a very interesting text message from Shelton.

**Dude! Get your butt down here. y'all got to see this! Kit's freakin out, dude!**

Mr. Howard? Freaking out? That guy was the most calm, levelheaded dude I've ever met besides my dad! Something huge is up if he's having a meltdown.

I jumped up, shoving my phone into my back pocket and started jogging towards the docks.

Normally, I wouldn't even _consider_ jogging. I'm positive that my lack of exercise won't kill me. It'll _be_ the exercise that kills me. But at the moment my need for entertainment out-weighed my common sense. Oh well, not the first time.

Shelton's POV:

The day had started out pretty normal. I had been on the docks with Ben since his dad left with the morning shuttle run.

We'd been chatting about video games, the boring stuff we did this summer, and Ben's plans to buy a boat, while I texted Hi from across the island.

"Are you sure you want a boat, dude? I mean, the thing isn't even new!" I said, sending Hi the conversation update.

Ben scowled at me. "Yes I'm sure. And I honestly don't care. It's in amazing shape for a run-down boat. Now, what should I call her?"

"What?" I asked.

Ben rolled his eyes. "What. Should. I. Call. Her?"

Now I rolled my eyes. "Does it really need a name?" I checked my messages to see replied. I quickly texted him back, saying we had moved on to naming the bloody boat.

"Yeah. It does." Ben gave me a hard look. "My old man's boat is named _Hugo_, so I'm going to name my boat."

"Alright! Sheesh!" I raised my hands in surrender. "Why don't you name it something personal; something that you're connected with and suites your personality." I said, think of a few names myself. _Killer, Pulverizer, The S.S Hot Head_.

Ben was quiet then his dark eyes seemed to light up. "Sewee!"

I groaned. "Oh, dude, not this again. We've told you—"

"No, genius, that's what I'll name the boat. _Sewee_. That's close and personal to me, _and_," He shot me a cold, pointed look. "I _am_ descended from the old Sewee Indian tribe."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sure. Fine. Okay, whatever, you named your boat. Oh happy day!"

Ben opened his mouth to give some retort when his dad pulled up on _Hugo_.

"Hey, Mr. Blue! What's up?" I called.

Tom Blue jerked his thumb to the plank that passengers used to board of get off the ferry. Ben and I looked to see Mr. Howard scrambling off looking pale and having a serious mental break down.

Knowing Hiram would skin me alive if I let him miss this, I sent him a text telling him to come down to the docks to see the chaos unfold.

"Mr. Howard? Are you alright, sir?" Ben asked.

"Yup!" He all but yelled. "Just fine boys. Just uh, got some news." He was yanking his hair. Then he started pacing.

He did this for bout fifteen minutes muttering incoherent things as our parents tried to reason with him. Clearly he's told them what happened, but we couldn't decipher it through all the voices talking at once.

Suddenly, I noticed someone beside me and turned to see Hi sitting there with a smiling playing at his lips.

"So who let hell out of its cage?" Hi asked amused.

"I shook my head. "I have no idea. We haven't been able to catch anything in this argument."

'Well, I don't think this'll last too much longer." Hi stated casually.

Ben and I looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, yeah and what crazy intuition told you that?" Ben questioned.

Hi smiled deviously at him. "The one that followed me to the docks!" Then Hi raised his hand and started counting down from five on his fingers.

_...four...three...two..._

"_That is enough!_" A women's voice hollered. Immediately, all the adults shut up and spun around to see Ruth Stolowitski standing at the foot of the dock. Hands on hips, and a stern look on her face.

The three of us had to stifle our laughs at the scene. Hi accidentally let a chuckle slip and hurriedly covered it with a cough.

Ruth strode down the docks towards us and the other adults. "What is going on here?"

My mom squared her shoulders and stepped forward. "It would seem that Kit has been given some surprising news." She said.

"Well?" Hi's crazy mother demanded. Her hands were thrown in the air.

I watched as Kit stepped forward. "I seem to have inherited and kid."

Ben's POV:

Kit Howard had a _kid_? When the hell did _that_ happen? And then something came to my mind, and Ruth seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You got Whitney pregnant?!" She shrieked, assaulting my ears, while looking horrified at Kit. Yeah, Whitney Rose Dubois, was Kit's latest bimbo Barbie of a girlfriend. Not exactly the motherly type.

Kit started spluttering. "What?! N-No, no! You've misunderstood! I didn't even know! My kid's been with my..." Kit trailed off looking sheepish.

Hi, Shelton and I leaned forward, sensing this was going to be good.

"You're what, Kit?" Dad asked, shooting him a curious look.

kit sighed. "My old girlfriend."

Once again Ruth shrieked. "You've been cheating on Whitney?! Kit! Fore Shame!"

"Oh—Dear God, no!" Kit threw his hands up in defeat. "This was from years ago! I met Colleen when we were sixteen—" Kit cut himself off, realizing his mistake.

Hi and Shelton's eyes widened. I was no exception. Then Hi started to quietly snicker.

"Looks like Kit did the ole 'Hump n' Dump!" Shelton slapped him but there was a smile playing across his face.

My attention was on Ruth who looked ready to faint. "Oh, Kit," She whispered. "You didn't!"

Kit looked down. "She'll be here tomorrow afternoon." He announced.

"Wait, _she_?" Hi said a little too loudly.

For the first time during this entire exchange the adults noticed us sitting on the edge of the dock, staring at them.

I shot Hi a 'way-to-go' look before my attention was grabbed by dad asking, "How long have you boys been sitting there?"

The two twits beside me suddenly found the wooden planks of the dock extremely interesting. Biting back my irritation, I answered without hesitation, "Since you pulled up to the docks."

Their eyes popped out.

"How much did you hear?" Ruth asked hesitantly.

Hi choked on a laugh but told his mother," Everything, ma'am."

"Okay, well why don't we all go home? Hmm?" Nelson Devers suggested.

Wordlessly we all got up and walked back to the complex, only to find yet another surprise. Whitney was standing on the front porch of Kit's townhouse.

Kit visibly paled. "Well this is going to be an interesting dinner," He muttered.

Us boys grinned deviously, but we all had the same thought on our minds. _We're going to get a new addition to the island._

I knew Shelton and Hi were excited, but I wasn't quite sure what to think. I mean she was a _girl_. For all we knew she could be a stuck up brat who'd fit in perfectly at Bolton Prep.

I frowned. I really hoped she wasn't going to be like them, but I guess only time would tell.

Tory's POV:

I walked out of the airport, toting my carry-on behind me. All my belongings had been shipped down here after me. I saw the moving van parked outside the airport.

I walked up to on the driver and asked, "Excuse me, where is the truck going?"

He looked at me. "You, Victoria Brennan?"

I nodded.

He scratched his chin. "Morris Island. But we've been told to load all this onto the ferry that does a shuttle over there."

I nodded again. "Thank you."

"No problem, kid. Hop up front, we've finished loading the stuff."

I did as he said and soon we were driving through the town of Charleston towards the dock area. When we got there I hoped out and walked to the large ferry. _Hugo_ was painted across it.

I noticed a man hop off the boat and walk over to me. He smiled kindly and stuck out a hand.

"Tom Blue. I run the shuttle service between Morris Island, Loggerhead Island, and Charleston. I'm assuming you're the new addition to Morris Island? What's your name, darling?"

I gave a small smile. "Victoria Brennan, but I prefer Tory. Nice to meet you Mr. Blue."

"The pleasure's mine, Tory. And you can call me Tom," He smiled and left to help the movers load my stuff onto the ferry.

Once they were done I followed Tom onto the boat. He motioned for me to sit up front with him. I assumed this was a rare privilege and thanked him.

The shuttle took about twenty minutes to get to the island, but something told me this was the faster way than going by car. The ride consisted of small talk, until eventually I decided if I was going to see Tom for the rest of my life here, he might as well know why I got shipped down here.

I told him about my life with my mom, how I didn't know about "Kit" and how my mom died. he listened intently, and didn't give me some apology like everyone else. He looked at me and said, "Well you're a very strong young lady, being put through all that and forced to move all the way out here. I just hope you feel welcome and at home on Morris." I smiled at him then turned to look out at the water. It was pretty.

I hadn't realized we'd pulled up to the dock until Tom got up walked off _Hugo_. I got to the top of the plank and stopped.

I saw Tom walk towards a small group of people. I saw an African-American man standing with a Japanese women. They were clearly married. Next was a tall, dignified man standing next to a women I was willing to bet money on I could hear from across the island. They seemed to be married too.

Finally, I saw a man in his late thirties with sandy blonde hair and glasses. He was dressed in khaki slacks and loafers with a light blue polo shirt. I recognized him from the picture Officer Megan showed me as Christopher "Kit" Howard. My father. Then I noticed something odd. He had his arm around some women with blonde hair, and expensive looking clothes. She caked her face in make-up and I was sure I could smell her perfume from here. When I saw the shoes she was wearing, I could only wonder how she didn't fall and kill herself.

The last bunch of people I saw were three boys bunched into a group. They were staring at me and I felt a little nerves. I hadn't had too much experience with boys.

I slowly walk off the boat towards the group of people. Kit stepped forward to greet me but before he could, I was attacked by Life-Sized Barbie.

I yelped as she wrapped her arms around me like a boa constrictor, suffocating me with the stench of her perfume.

I thought the nightmare might stop there, but then she opened her mouth.

"Oh, honey, we're just so glad to have you on the island with us! Why look at you!" She gushed pulling away momentarily to take me in. "Why, aren't you just a pretty young thing! Isn't, Kit?"

Her voice was like honey poured into a bowl with maple syrup and half a bag of sugar. It was sickeningly sweet and full of that Southern Belle accent.

I shot my "father" a look that plainly screamed 'dear-God-get-this-thing-off-me!'. Off to my left I heard someone snicker. I took a quick glance and saw one of the boys laughing his freaking ass off! The guy was slightly pudgy with light, curly brown hair and the weirdest wardrobe I'd ever seen. Bright Hawaiian print shirt and contrasting shorts.

The kid next to him wasn't too much better. He clearly the African-American and Japanese women's son. He wore a striped black-and-white polo with neon yellow basketball shorts that hung from his slim frame.

Lastly stood a tall boy, probably four inches taller than me. He had coppery-colored skin, wild black hair and dark brown eyes. Fortunately, he dressed normally. He was wearing a black T-shirt with khaki shorts and sports sandals. He had a calm and collected look on his face by his eyes shone with amusement, which pissed me off. But I had to admit, he was attractive.

Turning back to the crazy lady I cleared my throat, biting back some smartass comment to let me go. Instead I plastered on a fake smile.

"Um, hi. I'm Tory, and you are?" I trailed off.

She suddenly burst into girly giggles.

_Blarg!_

She's one of _those_ girls.

"Uh, Whitney, perhaps you should let he go so we can move her stuff into the house." I saw Kit approaching cautiously.

"Oh! Yes, of course. My apologies sweet pea!" This lady, Whitney, said.

"Yeah, no problem." I said stepping back.

"Hear, let me grab that." Kit reached for my carry-on. I let him take it while Tom approached. He looked over at the boys then said, "Son, why don't you and the boys show Tory around?"

I looked over to see the tall dark one walk over. When he stood next to Tom I got a better look at him. he was muscular and seemed a bit edgy. Almost reclusive.

"Tory, this is my son Benjamin." Tom introduced him.

"Hi, Benjamin."

"It's Ben, actually," He said. He looked at me as if testing me. Seeing what my reaction would be.

I smirked at him. "Not a fan of your full name?"

The question seemed to take him by surprise. But her eyed my cautiously. "No. That a problem?"

I saw the other two stare at him with wide eyes. His dad looked like he wanted to say something and the other parents stood quietly, watching the exchange.

My smirk grew as I crossed my arms over my chest and stared this boy down. "Nope," I said. "I respect that. So long as you call me Tory, I'll call you Ben. Deal?" I stuck out my hand.

His eyes seemed to widen a bit while the other boy's mouths dropped open. Ben composed himself then returned my smirk. Grasping my hand he shook it and said, "Deal, _Tory_."

Something tells me we're going to be good friends.

After that Ben and the other two who I learned were Hiram and Shelton showed me around Morris. I was a nice island as far as islands go and I liked.

Hi eventually saddled up next to me. "So," He started, an air of caution around him. "You're not, like, one of those girls who—"

"—Lives for shopping, talks about nothing but shoes, and chases boys? Oh hell to the no!" I said looking at him amused.

His expression was blank for a while before he smiled. "I like you." He said.

I laughed. "Good to know, cause you'll be seeing my around a lot for a very long time."

"So where's you move from, 'cause, y'all certainly ain't from anywhere south." Shelton came up on my other side.

"Massachusetts," I said.

"Well this is gonna be one hell of a climate change," hi said.

"Yeah," I said, "How hot does it get down here anyway?"

The boys exchanged a look, then Ben spoke up. "Let's just say if you've got any long sleeved clothes. Throw them out and buy tanks."

"Oh"

"So, Ben, you figured out what you're gonna name your boat?" hi asked.

I looked up shocked at Ben. "You have a boat?"

"Uh. Not at the moment, but hopefully in a few months or so."

"Cool. I mean, I guess a boat would be the more practical way of transportation for island life," I said.

"So names?" Hi pressed.

"Well, he's planning on making the gender a girl!" Shelton laughed.

"Dude, that's a bad idea!" He said.

Ben huffed. "Why?"

"Well think about how it sounds when it becomes a conversation topic!" Hi spread his arms. " 'Oh, hey dude! You just take you boat out?' 'Yeah, man, rode her down the channel! It was amazing!' "

Ben clearly didn't follow Hi's point, but I did. I started laughing hysterically. The guys stopped walking to look at me.

Hi grinned like a maniac. "And she's got a superb sense of humor!"

"Hi, that was so wrong!" I laughed.

Finally the other two caught on and they too started laughing.

"Okay, look," Ben said, plastering on a serious face. "The boat's name is _Sewee_, and she's not officially a girl, it's just how people refer to boats in general."

"Wait," I said. "_Sewee_? Like the Indian tribe?"

Ben seemed shocked. "Yeah"

"Cool, are you like a descendant or something? I mean that's be kind of impossible since they were absorbed into the Catawba tribe centuries ago, but..." I trailed off because of the look Ben was shooting me.

"Yes, actually, I am a descendant." Ben stated. From behind Ben I saw Hi and Shelton waving their arms in warning and making other signs not to fall for Ben's claims. I stifled my laughter. They were definitely a different bunch.

When they finished the tour, they showed me back home. The whole way we talked about school and I'd be joining them at Bolton Preparatory. We swapped phone numbers and the boys swore they'd have by back when the Bolton kids came looking for trouble.

I didn't think I would make friends this fast. Before, I'd made friends, but not really close ones, These guys, boys or not, made me think that we were all going to be close friends for a very long time.

I suffered through meeting Whitney Rose Dubois, who turned out to be Kit's girlfriend, much to my agitation. I knew right away we wouldn't get along, but as for Kit... Well, there was hope.

I went to bed missing my mom, but deciding that things might actually be okay after all. This was just a brand new adventure for my life with a brand new beginning.

**So what did you think? My first two-shot. I'll probably stick to writing stories, but, hell, I thought I'd give it a try. So review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!**

**-V6**


End file.
